Confession
by PsychoCat'97
Summary: Mientras que Rin busca confesar sus sentimientos a Sesshōmaru, este no tiene idea de que su protegida atraviesa todo un vórtice de emociones por algo que él ya tiene decidido desde hace tiempo • Drabbles • SesshRin
1. Parte I

InuYasha y personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takhashi

**Confession**

**—Parte I–**

*.*.*

"¿Cómo debería decirlo?" esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Rin desde hacía tres días; no era fácil hallar la respuesta, y dudaba si en algún momento lo lograría. Suspiró. Por lo menos ya había pasado del "¿se lo digo?" gracias a la insistencia de Kagome y Sango, sin embargo, las ideas que éstas aportaba para el "cómo" no lograban convencerla.

—Di algo como: ¡Estoy muy enamorada de ti! —había dicho Kagome, con una expresión tan embelesada que casi daba miedo.

–No, lo mejor sería: Por favor, acepte mis sentimientos y cásese conmigo —agregó Sango con decisión.

—¿Y porque tendría que hablarle tan formalmente? —la sacerdotisa cuestionó con un dedo en la barbilla.

—Ay, pues por respeto por supuesto,así como yo me dirijo a su excelencia.

—En ese caso tal vez deberías pedirle que tenga un hijo contigo.

Y las risas siempre terminaban interrumpiendo la lluvia de ideas —de malas ideas a opinión de Rin—de las tres mujeres.

Le había costado mucho a Rin aceptar los sentimientos que nacieron en ella respecto a Sesshōmaru, en un principio se negaba a pensar así de él, ya que lo respetaba y admiraba como el poderoso demonio que era le parecía totalmente incorrecto; y después, aunque logró aceptar que estaba enamorada, le tomó más tiempo todavía decidirse a confesar lo que sentía, y todavía a veces le surgían dudas respecto al tema... No se lo había dicho a nadie, más que nada porque todos daban por sentado que Sesshōmaru aceptaría sus sentimientos y la haría su "compañera" como había dicho Inuyasha, pero tenía miedo, le daba miedo ser rechazada por él, lo había soñado tantas veces y en todas ellas se le había roto el corazón en miles y muy pequeños pedacitos...

Sin embargo, como le había dicho Kagome, "si no arriesgas, no ganas". Debía buscar la manera correcta de confesarse y enfrentar las consecuencias, aún si no fueran favorables; quizás... Había una persona que la podía ayudar, la persona que más tiempo había pasado al lado de Sesshōmaru y lo conocía bien:

Jaken.

*.*.*

**Notas**:

¡Hola! Como entrenamiento para escribir un SesshRin decente xd tengo planeado esta breve serie de drabbles, en total serán como unos seis o siete...la verdad me gusta más escribir cosas cortas, soy mejor para eso ksksks

Espero les haya gustado, ¿un review?


	2. Parte II

InuYasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takhashi.

. *. *.

**Confession**

**—Parte II—**

—Señor Jaken —pronunció Rin con voz suave. El pequeño demonio se apresuraba a engullir una sopa que la propia chica había preparado. Cuando envío una carta a Jaken solicitando su presencia inmediata, éste, aunque extrañado por la petición, partió inmediatamente hacia la aldea, más por miedo a que Sesshōmaru se enterara y tomara represalias, que al interés que tenía en la humana de ojos marrones.

Apenas hubo terminado de comer, se limpió la boca con la manga sin ningún decoro —gesto que hizo sonreír a Rin— y preguntó:

—Bueno niña, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Para que hiciste venir al gran Jaken? —su aire de superioridad siempre salía a relucir cuando Sesshōmaru no estaba cerca.

Rin se retorcía las manos nerviosamente ante la mirada demandante del demonio; tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno... Señor Jaken, que-quería preguntarle...

—Habla ya niña ¡me haces perder el tiempo!

—Ah, lo que pasa es que quería saber...¿Usted se ha enamorado alguna vez? —Rin quiso darse un golpe en la frente, había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Jaken se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta, y enseguida frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosas tan tontas dices chiquilla insensata? —tomó el báculo de dos cabezas y un pequeño "plop" se escuchó cuando golpeó la cabeza de Rin —el gran Jaken jamás sucumbiria a esos vanos sentimientos humanos.

—Ya veo —dijo Rin colocando una mano en su barbilla y pensando "con que _sentimos humanos" _; sintió tanta curiosidad por saber si Sesshōmaru alguna vez había experimentado aquellos sentimientos, que estuvo a punto de preguntar pero prefirió morderse la lengua —vaya que decepción, entonces no podrá ayudarme ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada con falsa tristeza.

—¿Porqué dices eso? —espetó Jaken

—Bueno pues porque como usted no se ha enamorado, no puedo pedirle consejos sobre como confesarse ¿no cree? —Rin volvió a sonreír, ahora le parecía muy absurda la idea que tuvo de consultar al lacayo del daiyōkai.

Jaken se quedó mudo un momento para después abrir desmesuradamente sus ya de por sí saltones ojos; ¿Qué acababa de decir esa niña?¿Enamorarse? ¿Confesiones? ¿Acaso ella...? Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que el creía era la verdad, su piel se tornó morada y comenzó a marearse.

—¡Señor Jaken! —preocupada, la chica comenzó a sacudirlo intentando recomponerlo. Y cuando por fin reaccionó, gruñó:

—¡No puede ser! ¡Debo irme ya! —y salió de la cabaña hecho una furia dejando tras él a una muy confundida Rin.

Al amo Sesshōmaru no le iba a gustar nada la situación.

*. *. *

**Notas:**

Pues aquí tienen la segunda parte de este mini-fic; creo que Jaken entendió mal algunas cosas xdxd pero eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente "episodio".

Espero les haya gustado ¡nos leemos!

¿Reviews?


End file.
